Grocery Shopping
by Brookester27
Summary: A short Triple Treble oneshot in which Beca and Chloe are too lazy to walk. Aubrey/Beca/Chloe. Rated T because I don't remember what I even wrote.


**This is a really short Triple Treble, but I saw this Imagine your OTP thing on Tumblr and I had to do it... So yeah...**

* * *

"I hate grocery shopping," Beca groaned, dragging her feet as she followed her girlfriends into Wal-Mart.

"Would you rather starve?" Aubrey shot back.

"No, but I'd rather stay home and play video games or cook something for my girlfriends," Beca replied with a smirk. Maybe if she could just sweet talk Aubrey into allowing her to stay home…

"I know what you're doing, babe, and it's not gonna work."

"Dammit."

The blonde shot Beca a smug smile over her shoulder as she pulled a cart from the cart return. Aubrey rolled her eyes as Beca clambered into the basket. "Get out of there."

Beca crossed her arms and jutted out her lower lip, something she only allowed Aubrey and Chloe to see. "No. You dragged me out here, so now you're going to push me around." The tiny brunette knew she had won when Aubrey rolled her eyes and continued pushing the cart. They had barely made it to the food aisle before Chloe climbed into the cart as well, only managing to fit by sitting halfway on Beca's lap. "It's a little cozy, but I'm sure as hell not complaining."

"Jesus Christ, you too," Aubrey grumbled to herself. "There's no room for the food!"

"Just get all the good stuff," Beca instructed, reaching over and grabbing a bag of Cheetos off the shelf as they passed. "Like this. This is good. Not that weird broccoli stuff you buy."

"People are giving us weird looks," Aubrey hissed.

"Who cares?" Chloe piped up.

Aubrey shook her head in disbelief. "You two are just lucky that I love you, otherwise I'd push you right into a shelf."

"You'd _never_ do that to me; I'm much too cuddly and lovable," Chloe said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Aubrey said absentmindedly as she returned her attention to pushing the cart that now weighed close to 250 pounds of girlfriend. "Do you think there's somewhere I can just dump you? This is heavy and I want to make sure I get all our food."

"No. You're pushing us around."

Aubrey groaned a complaint, but continued pushing the two around the store. They got an innumerous amount of weird looks that didn't bother any of them. It would most likely never happen again if Aubrey got her way and the two women in the cart wanted to make the most of it, even going as far as to attempt to spoon each other in the tiny cart, much to Aubrey's chagrin.

"Will you two _stop_?" Aubrey hissed as she walked past yet another person giving them a strange look. "Jesus, you'd think you were five years old again."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Beca said nonchalantly, grabbing a box of macaroni from a passing shelf and tossing it to the end of the cart near her feet.

"You're totally embarrassing me," the blonde admitted.

"It's not like we're ever going to see these people again," Chloe said with a shrug.

"Well, well, well. Look who let the dogs out," came a familiar Australian voice from behind Aubrey.

"That doesn't even make any sense, Amy," Aubrey stated as she turned around the face the blonde.

"Sure it does," the Australian remarked. "It's just my way of saying that you three are totally embarrassing yourselves in public once again." With that being said, the blonde turned on her heel and walked away, waving at the three of them over her shoulder.

"Amy never ceases to amaze me," Chloe muttered.

"Yeah," Beca agreed absentmindedly. She turned her gaze to Aubrey. "Can we get Taco Bell when we're done here?"

* * *

**Yeah. Short. I told you.**

**I'm also really sorry if this is bad. I'm kind of out of my groove because I'm always tired. I always have homework to do and soccer is pretty busy and basketball will probably be starting up soon. It's not a good excuse to not write, but I'm sure everyone has gone through a rough patch with school or whatever.**

* * *

**This little thing has nothing to do with my writing, it's just a little story that I want to share with you lovelies, so feel free to skip it if you want to. I just thought I'd share with you that I probably succeeded in creeping out my Health teacher with a homework assignment. We watched the movie 'A Beautiful Mind', which is about a genius who happens to have schizophrenia and how he deals with it, and we had to write an alternate ending to the movie and it had to be 250 words long. I nearly had 900 words. And I put in a gruesome murder scene so now I'm convinced that my teacher thinks I'm a psychopath. And I put a lot of detail into the murder, which aids this suspicion. Oh well...**


End file.
